November 18, 2016/Chat log
5:21 Cfljony22 I HATE DAT NEW HAKA GIRL 5:33 Williamm258 Hi jony Welcome to TAWW chat 5:44 Dragonian King hi guys 5:44 Cfljony22 hey 5:45 Dragonian King looks like it's no girls night better spam some emotes (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) 5:45 Williamm258 why 5:46 Dragonian King it's not about why it's about why not 5:46 Williamm258 riiiight Well guys I was lied to, ditched and bullied all in one week! Sounds like fun right? :D Flower1470 has entered chat. 5:50 Flower1470 hey jony and silly and will 5:50 Dragonian King oh i guess no girls night is over hi lily wow will sounds like the best week ever if you have a time machine you can do it again!!! 5:52 Flower1470 ill only be here for like an hour then you boys can have your chat back 5:53 Dragonian King oh ok then we can spam more emotes mwahahaha 5:53 Cfljony22 will what happened man You are now away. 5:59 Williamm258 First my best friend lied about something stupid then I made a MEP collab part then the person that was suppose to do the next part ditched me and didn't do it. THEN when I was at Youth Group My friend is really sick so, the Youth Group leader said "let's all make a card for him so I can give them to him next time I see him." I was writing the card for him then I started coloring it with crayons because that's the only thing they had. One of the kids said to me "Looks like a kindergartner made it." Then another kid came over and said "Really crayons?" So, I started thinking he's going to hate it. I just sat there for a bit thinking "Maybe I should leave." It was like everything was falling apart around me and a couple of other thing bothered me. But I got done the card and put it with the rest of them. 6:00 Cfljony22 nah dude dont listen to them they prob cant draw to save theyre life either tbh 6:00 Williamm258 I know but that stuff gets to me for some reason 6:00 Cfljony22 i sure as heck cant its ok it aint your fault buddy its happened to me too 6:02 Williamm258 I told my friend about it when I was there and she kicked the rude kid! :D it was so funny 6:02 Cfljony22 NICED NICE NOICE 6:04 Williamm258 Some times she just knows when I'm upset so she knew and she wouldn't leave me alone till I told her what happened. 6:05 Cfljony22 Im so sorry but i for got how old u were my man 6:06 Williamm258 What is 13 young 6:07 Cfljony22 no i just forgot 6:07 Williamm258 oh okay 6:07 Cfljony22 u kno what i did when dat happened to me at 14 6:08 Williamm258 Do I want to 6:08 Cfljony22 its not bad lol i like saved up all my money and bought a bench press then used it like everyday forl ike a year den i came after those fools lmao 6:11 Williamm258 Ohhh okay 6:11 Cfljony22 yea vengences has no time limit lol guys whats that yellow badge next to everybodys name 6:18 Flower1470 it means we have rights on this wiki do you want one too 6:27 Cfljony22 no if everyone got a badge nobody got a badge 6:32 Flower1470 thats not true >: ( 6:37 Cfljony22 ya tis Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:47 Williamm258 Well it's back to us You are no longer away. 6:59 Dragonian King jony has a point when everyone is super no one will be also jony i don't believe your story You are now away. Flower1470 has entered chat. 7:32 Flower1470 sorry im back again for a short time Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:57 Flower1470 im going again bye Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:56 Williamm258 bye bro You are no longer away. 8:56 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:November 2016